1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotatable handle arrangement for a torque-adjustable wrench, and more particularly, to a structure that ensures a more easy operation and a more practical use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A torque-adjustable wrench refers to a special ratchet wrench capable of adjusting the torque value. The ratchet mechanism will be turned into idle state when the force applied exceeds a preset value. In this way, the workpiece is protected from damage due to the application of an excessive force. The ratchet and the torque setting mechanism are conventional components and well known to the public so that no further descriptions thereto are given hereinafter.
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional torque-adjustable wrench 10 includes a ratchet drive portion 12 with an insertion member 11, a moment arm 13, and a twist handle 14. In adjusting the torque value, a locking element 15 at the tail of the twist handle 14 has to be loosened first. In this way, the twist handle 14 can be twisted for adjusting or setting the torque adjusting mechanism (not shown). After the adjustment, the locking element 15 has to be tightened in place so as not to change the originally set value due to an unexpected twist of the twist handle 14.
No matter if it refers to the above-mentioned conventional torque-adjustable wrench 10 or an electronically torque-adjustable wrench (not shown), it is necessary to unlock and lock a locking mechanism for adjusting the torque value, thereby causing much trouble and inconvenience for the operators.